The Unexpected Surprise
by Isis Myth and Iris Shadow
Summary: Valkyrie is finding it more difficult to hide the world of magic from her parents each day. What she does not know is that her parents are trying to keep the world off magic hidden from her. Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

**A/N – Ok, so this story in my opinion is not very good so I would like everybody's opinion. Please review. Val is 21 and Tanith is remnant free as Dr Nye found a cure.**

As Valkyrie touched her mirror to resume her mundane life, she felt the memories find a place in her brain. O ne memory caught her attention.

Her reflection had been reading a book on the sofa. Her mum came home from a 'Mummy and Toddler' meeting.

"Steph, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing that concerns you dear."

The memory slipped away. 'Why was mum acting so weird? She might soon realise that the reflection in fact wasn't her real daughter.' Valkyrie thought, 'Oh, what am I worrying about. It can't be that bad.'

Meanwhile, Tanith and Ghastly were heading towards Ghastlys office to talk about their date. Suddenly, they crash into someone rushing around the corridor. It was two people they had crashed into. Valkyrie's parents.

"Elder Bespoke, we have been looking for you." Desmond said.

"I only have a few minutes so please be quick." Ghastly replied.

Tanith's face was full of shock and surprise. Tanith and Melissa stared at each other, shocked at their meeting in the Sanctuary.

"Um, Dennis dear." Melissa stuttered.

"Yes Lucie."

"Um… This young women with Elder Bespoke here is a friend of Stephanie's."

"Oh, that's troubling." Desmond – or Dennis – replied.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell me." Ghastly demanded.

"Ghastly…. Don't you realise what's going on?" Tanith said with a concerned look.

"No what?"

"These are Val's parents." Tanith whispered.

"Oh," Ghastly said, now in thought, "Should we tell them?"

"I think we should," Tanith said hesitantly, "ok, Dennis is it? Lucie is it? Ok well I would like to inform you that you do not need to worry about me telling your daughter about this world because…" Tanith hesitated.

"Because what?" Lucie asked, curious.

"Because she already knows."

"What?" Dennis screeched, "Since when?"

"Since she was 12 years old, so 9 years now."

"What?" Valkyrie's parents screamed in unison at this new information.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay sorry that I didn't update but I truthfully did forget I had an account and also Iris has been really crazy and annoying these pass through months. She really gets on my nerves sometimes. Okay back to the story. So I hope you all like this chapter. I read your reviews and was just freaking and screamed when I told Iris, she spent all her time trying to calm me down that she just left me to myself. Yeah, I know I'm strange. Don't dis.**

**Chapter 1**

Skulduggery and I were on another case when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was Tanith.

"Hey Tanith."

"Hey Val." She said hesitantly. What was wrong?

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Well….."

"Spit it out. You can tell me anything."

"Well… YourmumanddadareattheSancturyandtheyalreadyknowaboutmagicandwhatnotandImayormaynothavetoldthemthatyoualreadyknowaboutmagic" (Your mum and dad are at the Sanctuary and they already know about magic and what not and I may or may not have told them that you already know about magic) She was speaking so fast I didn't catch a word of it.

"Say that again please, but slower." I reply getting worried.

"Well…. Okay don't freak out at me and listen to all have to say. Please"

"Yeah, sure."

"Your mum and dad are at the Sanctuary and they already know about magic and what not and I may or may not have told them that you already know about magic"

"Okay… Now tell me the truth what is wrong."

"Val, I'm not lying to you. It's the truth. I can even put you on to the phone with your parents if you like."

"Yeah, I would like some proof."

"Okay here goes nothing." I hear Tanith walking with the phone and voices mumbling to each other. Then I hear the voice I didn't expect to hear.

"Hello? Stephanie?"

"Yeah mum."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine since I just found out that the people I was trying to hide magic from already know. So I'm just grand."

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way honey. Your father and I were planning on introducing the magic world when you got a bit older."

"Older, seriously? I am 21 mum how much older would I have to be for you to tell me?"

"30" she said hesitantly.

"Well too late for that now. I've known since I was 12 mum."

"Oh well…. Um… okay so truthfully we didn't want you to know about magic because we know how you like your adventures and we didn't want to put you in danger."

"Mum, never say that again. You're starting to sound like Ghastly and Kenspeckle."

"Who?"

"Ghastly a.k.a his Holy Eminence and Kenspeckle a.k.a the person who fixes me when I break a rib or something?"

"What? How do you break a rib and talk about it like it happens on a daily basis?!"

"Um…. Because it does." I say this hesitantly because… Well….Okay now I'm starting to freak out. Mum is super protective and she goes crazy mad when she finds something like this out.

"WHAT? STEPHANIE MARIE EDGLEY! COME TO THE SANCTUARY RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"

"Skul?" I call out, clutching my phone to my chest in fear of my mum.

"Yeah" Skulduggery replies.

"Do you still have that spare head from when I save you from that alternate world with the Faceless Ones?" I hear my mum scream something into the phone that sounded like: 'WHAT? FACELESS ONES! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE A LARGE AMOUNT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!'

"Yeah, it's in a cabinet at home. Why?"

"Because you may need a spare when we get to the Sanctuary and I explain what has been going on these past 9 years she will try to crush your skull I think from the amount of shouting she is doing right now"

"Oh. When do we leave then?" He replies in his normal cheeky tone. Oh he is going to have the fright of his life when he has to deal with my mum. This is going to be very interesting.

**A/N Now, personally I think this chapter is very bad so I would like your opinion. PM me some ideas if you would like about how the story should go and I will try to fit them in as I don't have that many ideas and I can add a character of your choice. If you do want a character of your choice, send me the basics about the character and even how they meet Skul and Val if you like.**

**XxIsisxX**


End file.
